


Awards Season

by VampirePirateLuvGirl93



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bearded Chris Evans, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Oral Sex, Oscars, Romance, Sexual Content, Sharing a Bed, award shows, falling asleep, love in los angeles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePirateLuvGirl93/pseuds/VampirePirateLuvGirl93
Summary: Chris Evans has a meet-cute with a girl Melanie, in the grocery store when she insults the New England Patriots. They randomly run into each other again through Melanie's work. This story takes place in February-March 2016 and an alternate version of what happened at the 88th Academy Awards. Rated Mature for future chapters.I wrote this in 2016 as a challenge to myself. It's the first story I've written so be gentle. Very open to comments and feedback! Thanks!





	1. Introduction - Grocery Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Song for the introduction: Cheers to the Fall, Andra Day

Intro – Grocery Shopping

February 2016

Grocery shopping in LA you never know what could happen. It was a few days before Super Bowl 50 where my beloved Denver Broncos were going to play the Carolina Panthers. It was a hard-fought journey to the big game that included some very tough teams to play through. I was at Gelson's gathering all the goods for my solo super bowl party... I know it sounds lame, but I really wanted to watch the game and this way, I could call my family when it was awesome, or if Cam Newton went to town, I could distract myself with the game in the background... I learned the first few times the Broncos were in the Super Bowl, never have a party if you actually want to watch the game.

In the checkout line, after wandering the store somewhat aimlessly, listening to my mother drone on about something, I end up behind some guy who has a Patriots hat on backwards. I chuckle to myself and quietly tell my mom, "I'm behind some Pats fan who must be really upset the Broncos are playing Sunday and they couldn't cheat their way into the Super Bowl again." Now, I swear I said it soft enough that only she could hear, but as I turned back to drop groceries on the conveyor, Mr. Backwards-Cap is facing me with has his arms folded across his broad chest. Wearing a grey henley, he had a beard, well-trimmed, not crazy hipster, his eyes hidden behind a pair of reflective aviators.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you said about my Patriots... Cheating?"

"Mom, hang on... I need to check out, can I call you back?"

Suddenly apologetic, "Oh you were really on the phone with your mom? I, sorry, I was really just trying to be funny."

"It's okay Boston boy, I can take it... She was going on about something... I lost track in the freezer aisle. I'll call her when I get in the car."

He glanced at my cart noticing ice cream, frozen meatballs, and a handful of other frozen items.

"You were starting to bash my Broncos?" I continue putting my items on the belt.

He was about to respond when the clerk got his attention. He smiled and shrugged and turned his attention to the clerk.

His groceries weren't much, dog food, a six pack of Stella Artois and a couple of steaks and their fixings. The cashier was efficient, he's checked out before I can get my last item on the belt. He turned back to me, "Good luck to your Broncos." and walked out with the bag and beer in one hand and the dog food slung over his shoulder. It was quite the impressive balancing act.

The clerk was just as quick to get my frozen eats packaged and I was out the door. I smiled at the little flirtation the grocery store had brought but as I rolled the cart up alongside my SUV I noticed someone leaning on the hood writing a note.

"Excuse me, what are ya doing to mah cahr?" I said jokingly but in my almost convincing Boston accent when he looked up.

"Shit really? It's your car?"

He moved aside to reveal a huge scratch and a dent from his passenger door in my driver side.

He apologized profusely saying he'll take care of the damage.

"Thanks but to be honest, I think 90 percent of that was already there. Unless you caused the garbage truck to drop the dumpster five years ago, you're in the clear."

"No really it wasn't that bad before. Let me have it looked at" As he handed me the note...

_Sorry about the dent, call me_

_Chris with a 508 area code._

"It's ok, really. Wow 508, you really are from Boston, not just a bandwagon fan huh?"

"Are you really from Denver?"

I dialed the number from the note which showed up on his phone as "Western Colorado"

He smiled and took off his aviators, "Well, now I have your number. What name should I put? Bronco girl?"

Boston Boy Chris? Turned out it was Chris Evans. You know, Captain America.

"Um... Melanie" I managed to say. He typed something and showed me, “Melanie Cute Bronco Girl”.

"Good luck, Sunday, I'm rooting for the Panthers. If you're sure about your car, you better get your ice cream home before it melts."


	2. Rehearsals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and her BFF Andrea go through Rehearsals for their jobs. Melanie runs into, rather, embarrassingly falls into a recent blast from her past in front her boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for the chapter: Stubborn Love, The Lumineers and Next to you, Dante

I'd been in LA off and on since 2004 working for studios and production companies, but the last two years I'd been working at a dream job for the Academy... You know, “I'd like to thank the Academy?” Yeah, I worked for Oscar. This year, however, I had worked my way up enough to actually work the show. The weeks leading up to the telecast were all hands on deck and abnormal work weeks.

Our staff was split in two, the more senior staff were prepping the awards luncheon, hanging out with the likes of Kate and Leo while the others—like me—were learning the layout at the Dolby Theater. The seating chart was being created, all very political of who sits where. I was shadowing my coworker and best friend, Andrea, who was explaining how presenters were handled differently than nominees, pointing out stage left and stage right. Where the teleprompters were and what you never saw from your living room. She led me backstage, walking the route the winners would take to the press room. There wasn't much room to move and so much had to happen during the live production. It was crowded now and there was only half the crew working on the set change between musical numbers.

It was at that moment trying to listen to Andrea explain if assigned to a winner how you escort them from point a to b, when my foot caught and I tripped over a cord leading to a nearby amp. Everything else had been taped down with gaff tape. I flailed right into the broad-shouldered back of someone talking to the band, the Weeknd... He turned and caught me just before I ended up sprawled out on the floor.

Andrea and my boss Ashley, were mortified and both apologizing on my behalf. I opened my eyes to a hearty, male laugh.

"How about those Broncos?" Chris said as he pulled into a hug once I got my feet under me. "What are the odds?"

My coworkers were at a loss for words as Chris held a hand out talking them down from their panic.

"Really, we go way back... I just wasn't expecting to see Melanie here, let alone sweep her off her feet." he said as he winked at me.

The fact that Chris knew my name was enough for them to relax, but they too were still trying to recover from my klutziness. Andrea had obviously known about the whole grocery store interaction but we doubted that he and I would never see each other again. When the list of presenters came out and he was on it, I joked with her that it would be funny if I ran into him.

"It isn't the Oscars unless someone trips right?" I joked trying to diffuse the situation.

Chris pulled me aside behind a speaker as the rest of the crew continued to work. He asked with a smile, “What are you doing here? Stalking me?"

"I'm at work, you're invading my job." I said, then quickly explained what I was doing and where I was headed now. "What are you doing here?"

"I was asked to introduce one of the best picture nominees."

"Didn't you just do this at the Globes for _Spotlight_? What because Matt Damon is nominated, he couldn't be Boston boy? Is Ben Affleck too busy being Batman? Wait, can Batman and Captain America do it together?"

He looked at me and gave me a wink. And then gave me the shhh look. He turned back to the band and Andrea pulled me away and we continued down the clearest pathways to the press room to avoid any major slips during the show.

After a complete walk through of the venue, craft services set up food on the mezzanine lobby for anyone working or in rehearsals. It was mid-afternoon and I realized I hadn't eaten all day.

Andrea and I were eating at a high boy, cramming a sandwich and veggies from the platter.  We had just agreed to not talk about it until away from possible listening ears as Chris walked up and asked if he could eat with us.

"Chris, This is Andrea, my coworker and my best friend. Andrea, this is Chris." I said.

"Hi there, Andrea," he smiled as he shook her hand.

"Chris. How did you like the Super Bowl?" Andrea asked. I scoffed at her question.

He smiled, looked between us with that knowing look that I think meant he knew that Andrea knew everything… when spoke he said, "Well, it was a decent game and I guess the best team won… this year."

He made a few jokes about the Super Bowl. Through the small talk, Ashley interrupted and asked to Andrea to review a checklist with her.

"Thanks for the literal catch earlier. That was mortifying." I said once it was just me and Chris.

"Don’t try to change the subject, I want to talk football."

I chuckled. "I'm surprised, honestly that you would want to since the Broncos won. Peyton had a great game."

"He did indeed, hell of a way to go out! Did you and Andrea watch?"

"No, she's more a British Soccer and Tennis fan."

"So, no party?"

"No," Andrea returned, interrupting me before I could finish. "Sorry, but I have to steal Melanie. We have to get up to the annex and get a few of the vendors areas set up."

"I'll call you tonight, we can finish catching up over dinner." he said as I stood. I nodded politely, certain he would never call.

\---------------

After a few hours in the annex, everyone regrouped near the stage in the theater. All of the band sound checks were finished and only a few people remained to put the staging back in first position. A few more presenters will be by over the next few days to rehearse their timing and pacing.

As Andrea and I walked down the aisle, I noticed Chris and Ashley talking. I jumped to conclusions and only imagine it meant bad news for me. My mind raced, but they stop talking once we approach. He extended his hand to Ashley and said "Thank you, I really appreciate you taking care of this for me." And walked away, right next to me. As he passed, he gave me a wink.

Ashley started going through the time-action plan like we had just arrived and had witnessed nothing.

"Tomorrow, call time will remain the same. A few assignments have been adjusted and I appreciate everyone's flexibility. If everyone could please stop by the office before reporting here at noon, as you are aware, you are expected to sign up and work for at least two of the Oscar Week Events, Tuesday, Feb 23 – Saturday, Feb 27. Those schedules are posted on the weekly calendar near the conference room and it is first come, first serve. The travel department also needs everyone to confirm hotel preferences, so please respond to their email before noon tomorrow. Thanks for a great day, we'll see you tomorrow.  Melanie, can you come see me?"

I felt the flush in my face start, like being asked to stay after class. I looked at Andrea who whispered she'd wait in the lobby for me.

"Melanie, your assignment is one that has been adjusted. This is Ileana." Ashley said, pointing to the woman standing near her, "Tomorrow she'll walk you through your new responsibilities. Mr. Evans has requested you to be his presenter liaison." I nodded, a bit flummoxed as to why Chris would ask for me. Ashley continued, "Your call time tomorrow is the same but as he is a presenter there is a training you are required to go through. Also, You will need a formal dress. Conservative, preferably black."

"I'm sure I have something suitable." I replied, mentally noting everything in my closet, only one thing was formal, and it wasn't black.

Ashley nodded and she and Ileana left to go backstage.

Andrea was still waiting for me in the lobby with a quizzical look on her face. I gave her the news to which she responded, "Um what? As long as I've been here, no one has ever requested us for escorts. That's not even your job, usually publicists or managers do that."

"I know, this is just weird," I said, trying not to think about the new assignment. I have to find a black, formal, conservative gown. I own nothing that would work. My one formal gown is a dark, teal jewel tone."

"Well, we are in a mall," she offered hopefully, "But I doubt forever 21 has what you're looking for."

I pulled out my phone as we exited the theater into the concourse towards the parking garage escalators. It had been in my purse all day. I had five missed texts. All from Chris.

 

             I spoke with Ashley, I've requested you to be my liaison for the ceremony…

             I wasn't joking when I said dinner tonight…

             Call me when you're done…

             Chandelle Place, south of Mulholland, off of Laurel Canyon…

             Are you done yet? I'm starving…

 

I showed Andrea my phone and she burst out laughing. "Go… Go to dinner, now."

"What? No, I'm going to text him and say I can't come... It's been a long day. "

"You are not."

"I don't know, dinner would be fine, but maybe if we meet somewhere, not at his house."

"Hello! He is Chris Evans. He can't just go out."

"He was at the grocery store and he did just fine." I countered.

"Fine." Andrea grabbed my phone and texted:

            Is there a place we could meet for dinner? I just got done and have an early call time tomorrow. Apparently someone assigned me new responsibilities.

 

There was no arguing with Andrea. She wasn't giving my phone back until she was done

            Sure. Italian sound good? Pace, halfway up Laurel Canyon. 8pm? I'll get a reservation.

 

"You're all set" she said and handed me back my phone. "You have about 20 minutes to get home and 10 minutes to change. It'll take you another 30 to get to the restaurant. Maybe you should call a Lyft."

"I'm fine, I'll take my car that way I can leave."

By that time we'd made it down three levels of escalators to the employee parking level and parted ways.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow I promise."


	3. Dinner at Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie agrees to meet Chris for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for this chapter: Next to Me, Emeli Sande, Second Heartbeat, Shy Girls and I'm Yours, Jason Mraz

Andrea had been wrong about the 20 minutes to get home. The rain had ended but an accident blocked Olympic and I had to go the long way around. Really, I only had enough time to brush my teeth, run a brush through my hair and spray on some perfume, before running back downstairs. Worried about traffic, a little voice wondered if I should have taken a Lyft so that I could multitask.

I arrived at the restaurant shortly after 8. I had texted him about traffic in the canyon and that I'd be there as soon as I could.

There was no parking along Laurel Canyon, but luckily the small restaurant had valet. Now the dent really stood out among the Lexus, Mercedes S class, Land Rovers and other luxury cars. I walked down a small flight of stairs to an archway entrance that was a mix of Indian and Moroccan influences. I told the host that I wasn't sure if my party was here yet or not. I told him my name and he nodded, "Your party is seated I'll show to your table."

He led me through a small maze of brick-lined walls and tiny tables with mismatched bright colored chairs to one near the back of the restaurant. It'd be open air for good weather, but during the winter the wind screens are down and the heaters are on. The storm that had just blown threw made it quite the chilly night.

Chris stood as he saw me approach.

"I didn't think you'd ever get here," he leaned in for a kiss on the cheek. I was glad the restaurant was a bit dark, he couldn't see how easily I blushed from the feel of his beard on my cheek.

"Well, the debrief went longer than anticipated and then traffic was crazy." I said as we sat.

The server smiled as she told us about the nightly special pizza and pasta: a thin crust white pizza with shrimp, chanterelle mushrooms, and spaghetti rustichella with shrimp, mussels, clams. She starts to fill wine glasses with a red wine. I stopped her before she poured and asked for sparkling water.

"So, what are you in the mood for? " he asked, looking at the menu.

I opened the menu and everything looked amazing.

"Have you been here before?" He asked. I shook my head no and he continued, "This is one of the better Italian places, all of the food is from local farmers markets."

"I'm a sucker for Italian food, but C&O near Venice will win me over every time." I said.

"Their garlic knots."

"Yes, the garlic knots." I replied.

Just then the waitress returned with some sliced artisan French bread, and he smiled at me knowing,  it just wasn't going to be a garlic knot.

We placed our orders. I went for a basic spaghetti Bolognese and Chris ordered what could only be described as a meat lover's, "Hercules's Pie" with pepperoni, soppressata, sausage and fresh mozzarella. Once the server left, Chris began peppering me with questions.

  _“How long have you been watching football? When did you start at the Academy? Is that where you met Andrea?  Why did you never call?”_

"Why didn't I call? I insulted your team and flirted with you for 2 minutes, I was never going to see you again" I protested.

"Until I hit your car." He grinned.

"Right. The last thing I was going to do was be the one to call the cute stranger from the grocery store first. Besides, why didn't _you_ call?"

"Clearly I should have. Fate was obviously trying to get us together."

"Third times the charm right? Andrea decided I had to take advantage of the present moment in front of me."

He paused quietly, like he was going to say something but thought better of it.

"So, what exactly did you volunteer me for?" As I take a sip of my sparkling water, "My boss was a little vague and I have to get different training tomorrow."

"It's not much. I don't know that ‘training’ is the right word for it. Since you'll probably have to be on hand prior to red carpets, you'll probably meet my car at drop off and then escort me down the red carpet. Wait while I do interviews and stuff." He explained.

"Doesn't your publicist do that?" I cut him off. "Like determine which outlet you talk to?"

"I know who to talk to and who to avoid. Anyway, I'll get a list of must hits that I'll give to you. We’ll know which order they are set up. That's your training. I'll get you the list and you get it In Order as we walk the carpet. While I am talking to E! You let KTLA know I'm on my way to them."

"Ah, I have to blend in, this makes so much more sense."

"What does?" he asked.

"Ashley told me I had to get a conservative formal dress, preferably in black. It looks like I'm going shopping this weekend."

"I didn't even think of that part, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault and it's okay. Every girl should have a standby black dress. Guess it's time to invest. So, how will you know when it's your turn or timing to get back stage?"

"Once I finish the carpet, I'll go inside and take my seat. You'll text me a 20 minute warning. While I'm gone, a seat filler will take my seat."

"I saw how that worked at the MTV awards... Okay."

"You have all access backstage, I'm restricted… wait, MTV Awards?"

"Ha, just as an audience member, dear friend's bucket list."

"Movie or Music?"

"Movie, You were there."

"I was? With Rebel?

"No, for Ultron, giving Robert an award."

"Yeah that's a funny award show. Not really funny haha, funny weird." he says offhandedly.

"Anyway," I say trying to get him back on track.

"Yes, sorry, I digress. You will meet me at the stage door and escort me to the stage where I walk out. You'll probably need to find out who Ben's escort is. Then you wait for us to do our thing. And we're done. Some people hang out in the lobby depending on what awards are up, you know, sound editing, etc."

"Hey now, how many Oscars do you have?" I joked.

"That's fair." He smiled.

Just then our food arrives. Chris stands up and gives the server a hug, "Sandy!"

Sandy explains our meals and he asks us if we'd like parmesan and pepper on our dishes.

After a sufficient amount of cheese has been hefted on the spaghetti, Sandy left, stopping at other tables along the way.

"You come here enough to know the servers?"

Chris got a big grin and laughed hard enough that he did his trademark left boob grab. "Sandy is Sandy Gendel, the owner and head chef."

"Oh. Well, okay then." as I took a bite of the heavenly bolognese sauce.

We spent the rest of dinner talking nothing about current jobs and more about football, pets, family.

I tasted his pizza, which was delicious.

"This is a good pie, but there is a place I love at home, Leone's. It's a little hole in the wall." He told me.

"Wait, Leone's in Somerville?"

"You don't know it. How do you know that?"

"Excuse me, you don't know everything about me. I lived in Somerville a few years, sheesh almost ten years ago now."

"What? Where? You're lying."

"I lived between Porter and Davis Square behind the Star Market. I worked in the North End, down the street from the Garden. I'd take the T into North Station and walk to my office along the Freedom Trail. On good day I'd go to Mike's Pastry for a cannoli. Can I get any more Boston for you?"

For the first time all evening, he was quiet for almost an uncomfortable minute, like he's trying to figure out a hard math equation, instead it was like he's trying to figure me out. A smile spreads across his face, like he's ready to move forward. With what exactly, I’m not sure.

"The best time to do laundry? During a Red Sox game." I threw out.

That got a laugh. "That explains you're almost convincing Boston accent at the grocery store."

Sandy returned and asked if we'd like dessert. I couldn't eat another bite so we declined. He handed the check to Chris who refused to accept any money I attempted to offer.

"We're all set, but give me your valet ticket." He handed mine and his to Sandy, who thanked him for coming in.

"Are you sure you don't want dessert?" Chris asked me.

"I'm more an ice cream fan. Like the JP Licks in Davis Square or Emack & Bolio's in Porter."

"Did you ever have Brigham's?" I shook my head no. "It's fantastic, too bad they had to close their shops."

Our cars were waiting when we get to the front of the restaurant, his is the white Lexus I saw when I pulled in. He tips the valet and walks me to my car poking at the dent. "I still think you should let me fix this. I made it worse."

"Thanks for dinner, Chris." I say trying to distract him from the dent.

He leans in for a hug. "I know work is going to be crazy for you the next few days but do you want to come up for dinner on Saturday? I'm having a few friends over. It's completely casual, more an afternoon barbeque."

I stop to think, because really, why wouldn't I go to his place for dinner? There is no possible reason I could to think to say no. Anyone would jump at the chance for this opportunity, but everything I do is planned. Why can't I be spontaneous?

"Be now, Melanie. Come to dinner. Bring Andrea if you need a friend. But be now."

"What time?" I said reluctantly.

He released me and said, “I'll text you.”

I climbed into my car and headed down the canyon. As soon as I got home I texted Andrea that I was home. It was almost midnight and I’d fill her in tomorrow about everything.


	4. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie breaks down her dinner with Chris for Andrea and goes shopping for dress. Andrea offers therapy for Melanie who cannot seem to understand why Chris would want to get to know her better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my real life Andrea who is my beta and helped me get this story to the point of publishing. When writing and editing we had these exact conversations so this is about as true to life as you can be in fanfic :)
> 
> Songs for the chapter: Cake by the Ocean, DNCE and Stitches, Shawn Mendes

Early the next morning, Andrea and I meet at the offices on Wilshire. We turn in our hotel preferences and sign up for Oscar Week. I pick Shorts and Animated Features, Andrea picks Foreign Language Film and Hair & Make Up.

We arrive at the Dolby Theater and proceed through the special key access area that allows officials and guests to use the Loews pool exit as an entrance to the property instead of street level. I leave Andrea as Ileana then walks me through media outlet training.

It wasn’t until lunch when we finally have a moment to discuss dinner.

“So…” She starts in.

“It was nice, I was late, rain, accidents, traffic up the canyon.”

“I figured, it was bad all the way home”

“But it was nice, really nice. Food was fantastic, I met the owner.”

“And?” She left it hanging, expectantly.

“That’s all, nothing else happened.” I say. She just looks at me, so I have to give her more. “He’s funny, and he is so Captain America. All-American, good-guy. We talked for hours. “He has an intense gaze.” I said. “Like he was trying to read my mind or figure something out. And I would have thought it was just a normal date, not like I was out with a celebrity.  

“Just because you were out with Chris Evans doesn’t mean it wasn’t a normal date. And how intense was this gaze? This smile on your face is something new.”

Trying to change the subject, “Well, he invited us to a BBQ at his place on Saturday?”

“What?” She responded, somewhat surprised by the invitation. “Us?”

“Yes, he said bring Andrea.”

“He did not."

"He said I could bring you if I didn't want to come alone. And I'm not going alone."

"I'm not turning this down, but why are you hesitating?”

“I just don’t see why he would invite me? I’m nobody. I flirted with him in the grocery store, how does that make me interesting?”

“Chris Evans thinks you’re somebody, that’s something. Besides, you _are_ interesting. Probably he could tell.”

“I don’t know, it doesn’t seem real. In what world would Chris want to date me?” I shake my head.

“I don't know how many therapy sessions we have to have about why you’re so insecure and risk averse, but if Chris invited you, it’s because he wants you there.” Andrea says with finality before smiling with excitement, “Now, tell me more about Saturday.”

“Well, first I’m insisting you come dress shopping. I need help. Then we’ll change before going to dinner at his place. I can drive. We’ll have to leave your place no later than 3:20 to allow for traffic and time to...”

She cut me off, “I get that we plan and coordinate things for a living. But do you _need_ to schedule your weekends as much as your work weeks?”

“I can be spontaneous.”

“Really? What was the last thing you did spontaneous?

“Din—”

“That I didn’t help with.” she interrupts.

I pause, trying think when I last slept in or went exploring, or did anything on a whim.

“That’s what I thought.” she says. “Did anything else happen?”

“Okay, he gave me a kiss on the cheek when I got there and when I left it was a really, REALLY great hug. ”

Andrea rolls her eyes. “You buried the lead?! You’re going to need a lot of work. After we deal with your risk issues and your spontaneity issues we are going to have to talk about capitalizing on and seizing the moment.”

We finish our lunch and set back to work.

The rest of the week passes in a blur, yet Saturday seems so far away. At work, we keep trying to figure out contingency plans whether it’s going to rain or be 90 degrees the day of the show. Do they tent, if they tent, how do they avoid waterfalls onto media outlets and the talent. The company that puts the “unofficial” swag bags together has been lobbying for placement in key areas, and watching Andrea put them in their place is an experience. It is rumored to be almost $200,000 of swag, including a trip to Israel and something about a Vampire Breast Lift.

Each day, however, there were random text messages from Chris. Not full conversations, and often hours between each one. Andrea laughed when I shared them with her.

 

Beef or Chicken?

Beer or Wine?

| 

Chicken?

Water?  
  
---|---  
  
Andrea?

Andrea Food?

| 

Yes

Oh Fish? Chicken maybe, I’ll get back to you. She’s mostly vegetarian  
  
You have the address?

4pm, Street Parking

| 

Yes.

Got it.  
  
Got your dress yet?

Take Pictures

| 

Going Sat morning.

Yeah Right.  
  
Bathing Suit?

Hot Tub/Pool

90 degrees

| 

Why?

Maybe

Maybe  
  
 

 

Great

Really looking forward to seeing you again

 

| 

Andrea is okay with chicken or seafood something.

See you tomorrow.

   
  
 

Saturday morning I headed to Silver Lake to pick up Andrea. Once she was in the car, I provide her the options and rationale for shopping choices. I outline why certain stores would be the best use of our time. She went along with my assessments and we decided to go to Nordstroms in the Glendale Galleria. There I could get a formal but not expensive dress. It's also close proximity to Andrea’s to prep before heading up to Chris's later.

As I pull onto the Glendale Freeway she turns in her seat to face me.

“So, tell me. In the two years I've known you, I've never seen you act this way. Why... no... What happened in your past to make you so skeptical?”

Some people might take this question from a friend the wrong way, but not from Andrea. She might be direct but she is compassionate and quite nurturing of my overly planned, picky self. She’s had a few more experiences than I have in this realm and I’m certain she could teach me a thing or two, it’s just if I can get out of my head for a minute to listen to her.

“I don’t know that I’m skeptical” I begin, hoping to deflect this impromptu ‘therapy’ session.

“If you’re not skeptical, then explain to me why wouldn’t Chris Evans want to date you?”

“Have you seen his ex-girlfriends?”

“No, honestly I don’t think I could name one.”

“Well, I can name one, but still. I cannot compare to them.”

“Are you in to him? Like do you find him more than physically attractive? You said you talked for hours.”

“We did, and we talked about Boston, and the Red Sox and New York City and the Super Bowl. We talked about everything but our jobs and work. There was never a lack of conversation.”

“So maybe he likes you because you don’t treat him like he’s Captain America, even though in your head your brain is freaking out going ‘OMG, it’s Captain America.” She said flailing her arms mocking my overexcited hand movements.

I giggled, sometimes my brain gets the best of me psyching me out before I can fully process something. This was something she instantly knew about me and one of the reasons we became fast friends, she called me on it and encouraged me to step out of the box.

“So maybe you are apples and they were oranges. You cannot compare the two. Maybe he’s only dated other people in the business. Maybe he wants something different.”

“Maybe” I conceded. “I just always question motives. I’m sometimes too trusting, and it hurts if someone lets you down.”

“I know you’ve been burned by a past relationship, who hasn’t?” she questioned.

“I think it was more than that, it’s just easier to manage lower expectations.”

“You are talking about this like it’s a business presentation.” She mocks me but in fun. “We must manage expectations and monitor our return on investment. Optimized use of time. Relax! You don’t have to have it all figured out to move forward.”

“I know you’re right. I do...”

“I’m cutting you off,” she put her hand up “I don’t want to hear any buts or more excuses. This afternoon, don’t worry about who else is there, what they are thinking. Watch him, follow his lead. If he’s into you, you’ll know. Be the flirty girl from the grocery store.”

“The flirty girl from the grocery store wasn’t going to see him after he walked out the door.”

“If that’s the case, why did you continue the banter?”

I didn’t have an answer for her. Luckily, I pulled into the parking structure and was now focused on getting a dress.

\-----

We walked the racks of the dress department and started a fitting room.

I emerged from the fitting room wearing a floor length black gown with lacey short sleeves and plunging V neckline.

“Pretty.” she said “I like the lace. But... I don't know... I need to see more options first.”

Round 2 was a long sleeve sequin cocktail dress with an interesting pattern and V neck.

Andrea shook her head and said nothing, motioning me back into the dressing room.

There was a black, all over lace gown, and one that looked more like mother of the bride than the “vintage” look it was going for, none of which worked.

The sales girl, Siobhan, had been helpful trying to find sizes and whatever was formal, conservative and black.

“I know this isn’t exactly what you asked for but try it on.” she said as she gave me a dress.

I looked at her dubiously but agreed.

I turned the corner to where Andrea was waiting, the floor-length dress was a deep merlot with beaded tulle fabric and sequin embroidery forming an almost cherry blossom pattern. The wide, off the shoulder sweetheart neckline was still high enough to be considered conservative but would be the perfect frame for a necklace.

"Yes. That's it. Okay, we're done." Andrea stood up.

“This is burgundy, and not black? Will it work?”

“She said preferably black.” Andrea nodded. “I love that neckline."

“It’s not too much?”

“Stop second guessing. It's the dress, it's perfect.” Andrea said decisively. “Now, shoes and jewelry.”


	5. Barbeque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Andrea go to a BBQ at Chris's house. Melanie tries not to freak out and over think things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of songs playing at the BBQ:  
> You Send Me, Aretha Franklin, Fooled Around and Fell In Love, Elvin Bishop, Brown Eyed Girl, Van Morrison, Sweet Caroline, Neil Diamond, Fire and Rain, James Taylor, Crazy Love, Van Morrison.

We struck out on the right necklace and I was determined to go without. I also opted against new shoes as I didn’t want to be miserable the whole day. I had a comfortable pair of black flats with a slight heel that would work well for someone who had to be on their feet most of the day. By the time we had finished shopping we had just enough time to run into Andrea’s flat and freshen up before heading up to Chris’s. Only about eight miles from her place, traffic still took us more than a half an hour to climb up the snaking hills of Mulholland.

As with most streets in the hills and canyons, they were narrow, really only room for one car to drive and if one side allows parking, only one car to pass at a time. Chris’s street was no different. High above Laurel Canyon, apparently neighbors to Justin Timberlake and Jessica Biel and rumor has it, Tom Cruise at the compound in end of the cul de sac.

We found a spot just before the cul de sac on the parking side of the street and headed toward his house. I had texted him that we were there. There were two “door” gates and one garage gate. We opted for the first one we come to, next to the garage gate as it had the mailbox. Andrea rang the bell, and we are buzzed in, seen by an unseen camera.

We stepped into a manicured lawn with a two-tiered fountain in the center. The front door was open and the foyer spilled immediately into a formal living room with dark brown wood floors and a high ceilings. You could see through to the back yard where a few others are talking. The sweeping canyon and mountain top views were breathtaking.

“Knock, Knock” I called timidly as Andrea elbowed me.

“Flirty girl from the grocery store.” she whispered.

“You’re here!” He said appearing from around a corner.

He gave Andrea a hug, who didn’t refuse, and then he leaned in for a kiss on the cheek and a hug from me. Andrea nodded her approval of this interaction.

“Come, I want you to meet some friends.” As we walked through the living areas, I could see they centered around a spacious open-concept kitchen with large island. The vaulted ceiling had an exposed steel beam that mixed well with the rich wood tones throughout the home. The floor to ceiling, collapsing glass doors opened to the expansive views of Los Angeles.

In the backyard we met friends Tara and her husband Jason, Jenna and friend Brett, and Nina Dobrev. Beyond the concrete terracing sat a pool and hot tub. There was also a meandering stone wall that led to a gorgeous tree-shaded viewing spot. Below that sat a long, concrete bench near a fire pit.

Jason and Brett were at the grill. Chris mentioned to Andrea that Nina is mostly Vegan so there were quinoa and black bean burgers but also grilled shrimp if she’s interested. Upon the introduction, Nina and Andrea began talking like long lost friends. Chris stepped inside to grab beverages leaving me with Tara and Jenna.

“So, Melanie, Chris was vague about how you two met?” Tara began.

“I was told to ask you about a dress?” Jenna chimed in.

I laughed nervously  trying to deflect both of their questions long enough for Chris to return but it seemed like he did this purposely.

“I met Chris when I insulted the Patriots.”

Tara gasped, and Jenna laughs.

“But Andrea and I both work for the Academy,” I motioned to her and continued “so he and I reconnected during a rehearsal earlier this week.”

Chris returned with a bottle of water for me. He had already given Andrea a green beer bottle.

“Did you get a dress?” He interrupted as he pulled up a chair next to mine. “Show Jenna. She’ll find you anything you need to go with it.”

Andrea had taken a picture, so I showed her. Her eyebrow raised and she looked curiously at Chris and then smiled as she handed it to Tara.

“What shoes?”

“Flats, I won’t do all day in heels.”

“Jewelry?”

“I was going to do simple studs, maybe a small pendant necklace. Nothing crazy, we couldn’t find anything I liked today. I’m not walking the runway and I need function and comfort.”

She nodded.

“Last year, when he took me,” Tara mentioned. “Jenna put my whole outfit together. It is a madhouse and I wished I had flats at the end of it.”

“He’s not taking you this year?” I asked looking at him.

She laughed, “Last year they all thought I was his girlfriend. Imagine me walking down that carpet in this condition.” as she patted her pregnant bump.

“I didn’t think anyone would assume she was my girlfriend. But this year the plan is to go solo. I wished one of my sisters or my mom could come.”

“Boys never think that far ahead, but it was fun,” said Tara.

I looked at Jenna who shook her head, “No way, I get people dressed for that scene, it is not my scene. Now hair?”

“I’ll blow my hair out but pull it back in a ponytail, I don’t want to go too formal up, I’m just working.”

Brett called from the grill, food is ready. Dodger, Chris’s dog had been keeping the other guys company at the grill, hoping for scraps, noticed two new people he had to investigate. We all make our way to food and then down to the chairs around overlook. Dodger decides to settle next to Chris and me. After the weird weather week it was in the mid-sixties with a slight breeze. The sun's low in the sky to the west and the sky was beginning to paint a perfect sunset.

“So, what did you do today?” I asked Chris.

“Brett, Jason and I went to see Deadpool,” he responded.

“I really want to see that,” Andrea said.

“It was awesome.” Brett added.

“But even better,” Jason continued, “is the tweet to Ryan after the movie. He replied #TeamCap.”

“Yeah, Downey didn’t like that.” Chris said as he pulled out his phone to show us the quips between the coworkers.

In the background of our conversation, an eclectic mix of songs played. From Aretha Franklin to Adele, to Ex’s & Oh’s and Jackson 5’s I Want You Back. It wasn’t until after some Blue Swede and Redbone I noticed a familiar pattern.

“This is quite the mix of songs Chris.” I smiled.

Having been talking over the music, he paused to listened to Fooled Around and Fell In Love, “Alright, who put the Guardians soundtrack on?” And everyone seemed to laugh at an inside joke.

He went over to the sound system and switched to Brown Eyed Girl from Van Morrison. His friends groaned like they had heard this song a few too many times.

“I love this song, but I always had my dad change the words to Green Eyed Girl when he’d sing it to me.” I said to him as he returned to the seat next to mine.

“You’re eyes are blue, aren’t they?” he said moving my face towards his.

I tried to deflect the stare but I could see Andrea giving me the look.

“They are mostly green, but they can change colors.” It's the intense stare again and I could feel my face flush.

“So blue, grey or green. They were blue the other night.”

“Probably,” I nod with a smile. “There are not many songs about green eyes that don’t involve jealousy or something else. So I would make my own… Don’t it make my brown eyes GRREEEEN.”

He smiled shaking his head.

We sat enjoying the company and the scenery while we were given tales from Tara and Brett of Chris growing up. Nina tried to convince Tara that certain yoga poses would help with her pregnancy aches. Andrea and Jenna discussed acclimating to LA from the East Coast. I was being the quiet observer and taking everything in. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris watching me. In the back of my head I hear Andrea from that morning, “Follow his lead.”

I wasn’t exactly confident or sure what I was doing but I turned to catch him looking and smiled. In my head it was a coy smile. He returned the smile and extended his hand to my shoulder and started rubbing my arm and then my back, at least what he could reach. From what I could tell, the others were distracted by individual conversations. I tried to subtly scoot my chair as close as I could, the armrests touching, without drawing attention to what I was doing. Although she didn’t do anything but smile, I could tell Andrea saw out of the corner of her eye. Tara noticed too, she had just come back from inside and went to say something but stopped short.

Chris reclined the back of his chair, which, from this new angle allowed him to lazily doodle circles and figure eights on my back. Occasionally he’d hit a ticklish spot that made me jump. After the third time, I no longer believed it was an accident.

It was 5:30 as the sun disappeared behind the mountains, not quite set yet, when Tara and Jason announced that they were leaving. One too many trips to the bathroom and she was ready to get home. Chris got up and walked them to the door. Nina had wrapped Andrea and Jenna into an intense conversation. I decided to take my plate to the kitchen and refill my water bottle. Dodger followed, hoping for more of the bits I had been sneaking him during dinner.

While re-filling my water bottle from the filtered water in the fridge, the song “Crazy Love” comes on but I didn’t recognize who was singing it. At the first chorus, I leant over and started singing to Dodger “She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love”

Behind me I heard a little laugh and turned to see Chris leaning against the cabinet near the wine fridge.

With the song, he spoke  the next line of lyrics “She’s got a fine sense of humor, when I’m feeling low down” as he walked toward me. He stepped in and wrapped his right arm around my waist and with his left extended it as he pulled me in against his chest, we danced back and forth to the lazy melody. In my ear he continued, “Take away my trouble, take away my grief. Take away my heartache, in the night like a thief.” My nose was resting against his clavicle as my head leaned forward. I could hear him but I could also feel the vibrations of his voice ripple across his chest.

Instead of speaking or singing, we both hummed the bars of the chorus. His dancing slowed to more of a sway as he leaned back and continued with the words of the song, “Yes I need her in the daytime, Yes I need her in the night. Yes I want to throw my arms around her, Kiss her hug her...” And at that he leaned in to kiss me. It wasn’t tentative, but wasn't forceful.  Still it was enough that butterflies in my stomach sent a jittery shiver through my body. The stubble of his facial hair tickled my nose enough that I needed to pull away to not laugh. It didn't exactly work with his muscular arms around my waist.

Lost in our moment, neither of us heard Jenna, Nina and Andrea enter the house. Jenna cleared her throat.

“So we are going to head out.” Jenna said as she set the last of the meat from the BBQ on the white marble island. “Brett has cleaned off the grill and turned everything off.”

I feel the scarlet rise in my face as Chris turned to face them but not really letting go of me.

“Don't go” Chris says, “Fire pit…S’mores” gesturing with his free hand.

Andrea and Nina joined Jenna in the leaving chorus.

Knowing that Andrea wanted to leave I step back and release Chris and add, “I should go, too.”

Nina under her breath muttered to Andrea, “Is she crazy?” and then louder for the rest of us to hear, “I’m taking Andrea home.”

“Melanie, take my spot in the driveway.” Jenna offered.

“No I should go, I didn’t plan to stay this long. I was up early.” I attempted to protest.

“Even being spontaneous with her is planned.” Andrea jokingly explained to the others. And then to me, smiling quietly whispered “Quit trying to orchestrate everything.”

At that, Chris allowed Andrea and his friends to leave but said to me, “Just stay a little longer, I’ll be a perfect gentleman.”

“Give me your keys,” Andrea instructed, “I’ll go move your car into Jenna’s spot and then Nina will take me home. I need to get stuff out of your car anyway.”

I handed her my keys feeling somewhat ganged up on and skillfully manipulated by Andrea and her new friends to spend more time with Chris. Not that it was horrible to stay.


	6. Perfect Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melanie and Chris have a movie night and sleep over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for the chapter: Beautiful Girl, William Fitzsimmons and Only You, Matthew Perryman Jones

Chris and I walked the backyard cleaning up anything that might have been left behind. Just to make sure no animals wandered onto the property for any scraps of food.

“It’s a cotton candy sunset.” I said.

“What?” he laughed.

“A cotton candy sunset, maybe more sherbet. Look at it.” I motioned. “It’s a perfect view.”

“I've seen better.” He says, but when I turn to him, he’s not looking at the sunset. He took the plate I had found and stacked the few cups as we walked back into the kitchen.

“So, movie?” he suggested while washing his hands.

“Only if it’s one both of us have seen.”

“Okay?” he questioned.

“What’s your favorite movie?”

“Legends of the Fall.”

“Okay not exactly the mood I was going for, maybe something more fun.” I continued. “Movies you haven’t seen require you to pay attention, to be quiet and not talk to each other until after. A movie you have both seen allows you to talk over it without worrying you’ll miss anything.”

"Well, I’m sure I’ve got something. Maybe Netflix?"

“We are not ‘Netflix and chilling’ ”

“I meant it has a better offering of choices.” he put his hand up defensively, shrugged his shoulders.

“Sure,” I  nodded. “Something classic, from when we were kids. Nothing serious.”

We settled on Raiders of the Lost Ark.

“There are some movies that just hold up over time” He said.

“Did you hear the funny theory that these are just Han Solo’s dreams while he was in carbonite?”

He raised an eyebrow incredulously.

“I didn’t say it’s a good theory.” I quipped. “I remember seeing Temple of Doom in the theater”

“What? In the theater?” he asks.

“Yeah I was like 7 or 8. I don’t think I saw this one… I might have been too young”

“Well I definitely was.” He laughed. “What about Star Wars?”

“What about it?”

“Did you see in the theater?”

“Return of the Jedi yes, Empire Strikes back, maybe. First one, no.”

He smiled, scratching his chin.

“What?” I asked.

“Nothing… Just thinking.”

He starts the movie and throws a blanket to the corner I’m in on the couch. “Drink?”

“I’m all set.” I reply, shaking my water bottle.

“You can have more than water. I’ve got beer, do you want wine?”

“Really, water is fine. I actually don’t drink.”

“You don’t drink?”

“Recovering alcoholic.” I said flatly.

“Really? Sorry, I mean…”

I can’t lie or keep a straight face for long… “No, not really, I just don’t.” I smiled.

He relaxed, and sighed relief, “You almost had me. I felt really bad.”

“Sorry, it’s easier than the more complicated answer.”

“Which is?”

“I’m assuming being a Boston boy, you were raised Catholic?” He nodded and I continued. “But you aren’t going to mass every Sunday, right?” This time he shrugged. “I was raised in a very devout, religious home. And once people find out, they see you differently, they expect you to always be that person, even though nothing you’ve done shows them that. I don’t go to church every Sunday but there are just things that are more lifestyle choices, even though they started out religious choices right?”

“Sure, I understand that.”

“I read somewhere, some quote that was about ‘You can have spirituality without religion, but being spiritual has nothing to do with what you believe.’ And that’s really stuck with me.”

“Who said that?”

“I don’t know. I think I saw it on Pinterest. I’ve never bothered to look it up.”

“I’ll be right back.” He said as he disappeared down the hallway and returned with a well-loved, tattered book. “Have you read this?” he asked handing me “The Power of Now.”

“No, but I’m guessing it’s worth it?” I say noting the scribbles and dog eared pages.

“Well, this is the second time you’ve quoted the author, you might like it.”

“I did, when?”

“Well maybe it was Andrea, but you said something the other night at dinner.”

I recalled a similar thoughtful stillness he had as he was thinking about something.

“I’ll read it. I'm not sure when, but I'll read it.”

He smiled, grabbed the remote and came to sit beside me. He grabbed the blanket and lifted my legs onto his.

“No holding back, full commentary, agreed?”

I nodded.

\--------

It was dark when I stirred. Somehow, I had fallen asleep on both of my hands bending them awkwardly backwards. I was momentarily startled until I realized I was still at Chris’s and had in fact fallen asleep half on him, nestled between him and the couch. Dodger was on the other end curled up at our feet.

My movement woke him up.

“Hi.”

“Hi.” I whispered, my voice dry and scratchy.

He noticed I was stretching my hands and fingers.

“They fell asleep.” I explained. “Bathroom?”

“Down the hall.” He motioned. He rolled off the couch and pulled me up.

When I came out he was waiting by the door.

“It’s really late, I should really go home.”

“It’s too late.” He said taking my hand and leading me to the bedroom. “We’re just going back to sleep, shhhhh.” he said as I tried to protest.

I was not awake enough to drive down the curves of the canyon, this was true. I gave in and followed him. He pulled back the down comforter on one side of the bed and motioned for me to get in. He turned the lights off and hit the shades that covered the twinkling lights visible through similar floor to ceiling windows.

Dodger jumped on the bed and Chris had grabbed a blanket from the couch. He lay on top of the comforter with the blanket, “See, perfect gentleman.”

“That’s stupid, it’s your bed, get in.”

“Shhhh.” he smiled, and pulled me into him, well, as far as I could with a dog between us, and kissed the top of my head.

His heart beat a steady rhythm that put me back to sleep quickly.

\---------

It was Dodger that woke me the next morning. Chris was not in bed and the dog had come in and jumped on the bed.

I climbed out of bed and headed towards the noise I heard in the kitchen.

“Omelet?” He offered.

“Scrambled Eggs?” I countered. When he looked at me I explained, “Just the eggs, nothing in it, but thank you.”

“What are you doing today?”

“You know, boring, real life stuff.”

“This isn’t real life?”

“I mean like laundry. This week is going to be crazy. We have Oscar Week events, so I have limited time before next week.”

“So I won’t get to see you until Sunday?”

“Sorry,” I said as I shook my head no.

He passed me a heaping plate of scrambled eggs. “Anything else? I have sausage in the microwave.”

I nod as he places it on my plate. “Orange Juice, or water?”

He grabs a glass and fills it with juice from the fridge and continued, “Well, I’ll get you the list of outlets, so you know what order we’ll need to hit on the carpet.”

“Sounds good,” I nod, mouth still full of eggs.

Once finished, I rinsed my plate and placed in the dishwasher and leaned against the sink.

“I would love to stay longer, but…”

“I know real life” he said facing me, leaning back against the marbled island, arms folded across his chest.

“No one else has an Avenger making them scrambled eggs this morning.”

“I beg to differ,” He said gesturing with his right hand, “I am certain Scarlett's kids are having eggs, and maybe Downey’s kids, definitely Hemsworth.”

“Fine, no one else is having Captain America make them scrambled eggs.” I said with a head tilt.

“Fair enough.” he said, “but I’m not Captain America.”

I smiled in agreement.

For a minute, neither of us moved and he waited another beat before he leaned forward and pulled me towards him. Whether it was picking up where we left off the night before or the electricity in the pause that seemed to linger in the air. This kiss was filled with more energy; it was hungry, passionate. As his hand grabbed the back of my head, his mouth opened against mine. My heart was racing in my ears and my breathing uneven.

The flirting the night before during our Indiana Jones commentary, the earlier kiss in the kitchen, even the quiet proximity during dinner. All of the tension that had been building between us was now translated in eager kisses and wandering hands. He went from leaning against the island, to cornering me against the sink. One hand traced up and down my arm as the other played with a belt loop on my jeans. It was at that moment that I laughed.

“What?” He said pulling back. “I didn’t even get close to ticking you.”

“Nothing, sorry, I’m over thinking.” I say biting my bottom lip.

“You do that a lot you know.”

I nodded.

“Stop it.” He kisses me again, this time, just a long kiss. “Real life calls.”

I took a deep breath and reluctantly pulled away. He moved back to let me out but still held on to my hand following me as I looked to gather my purse.

“Did Andrea give you my keys?” I said dropping his hand and searching in my purse. I hadn’t seen them since she had moved my car in.

“She didn’t, I think she was trying to keep you here.”

I didn’t understand, until he walked to the refrigerator and produced my cold keys that had been hidden in the butter drawer.

“So I couldn’t have left if I had wanted to in the middle of the night.”

“Did you want to?”

“No.” I shook my head.

“I didn’t find them until I was making eggs.”

He handed me my keys and took my hand again as he walked me to my car. He rested his hand on my hip.

“I’ll see you on Sunday,” he said pulling me in for another round of kisses.

I nodded between each peck, and finally get in the car. He closed my door and then walked to the keypad to enter the code to open the gate.

I watched him as I backed out of the driveway. He disappeared behind the closing gate and I let out a sigh as I headed home.


	7. Comfort Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of break down conversation between Melanie and Andrea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for the chapter: Clarity, Zedd Foxes

Around noon my phone rang, it was Andrea.

"Did you find your keys?" she laughed.

"Chris did this morning. Thanks for that."

"This morning? So you stayed the night?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, this morning." I smiled. I didn't hate her for pushing me out of my comfort zone. Maybe I just didn't have enough confidence in my skills.

"Nina was supposed to text him and tell him where they were."

"Well, if she did, I don't know about it."

"So am I going to have to drag it out of you? You are always reluctant to share! Tell me I want to know everything! Especially after that kiss that we walked in on."

"Yeah, that was some kiss." I say as I smile to myself.

"Did we walk in on the first kiss?"

"You did."

"I can hear you smiling."

"I can't stop."

"So what happened? And don't glaze over the details, we watched a movie or we fell asleep."

"But that's what happened."

"Really." she said flatly

"Okay, after everyone else left we loaded the dish washer and threw away garbage."

"That's boring."

"We had some deep talks, about life and spirituality and he suggested a movie. I said it had to be one that we both had seen."

"Why?"

I explained my thought process to her, which she agreed with.

"When I told him I had seen Star Wars in the theater he looked at me funny. I'm not sure why."

"I'm certain he's doing the math in his head how much older you are than he is."

"How old is he? I don't even know?"

"Well, I think he's a few years older than me. So I think you're a few years older than him. But STOP. Don't let that freak you out. Did he freak out?"

"No, he didn't. He told me I should read a certain book. We had theories about archaeology and the Ark and Nazi's. We talked politics and FBI and Apple."

"And then?"

"Well, I don't remember the end of the movie. I woke up in the middle of the night stiff and my arms had fallen asleep. We were both asleep on the couch."

"I don't know why you don't think you're good at this. Deep talks, classic movies, falling asleep during said movie. Wait, did you try to leave in the middle of the night?"

"I tried, but I was too tired. He made me go to bed."

"To bed or to sleep."

"To sleep in the bed with the dog."

"I'm just asking for clarification, don't get snippy." she joked back.

"He made me breakfast this morning."

"So nothing happened."

"Not nothing."

There may have been a squeee on the other end and I was certain she had dropped the phone.

"I'm sorry what?" she breathed excitedly when she had recovered. "I wish I could see your face right now. Wait. I'm video chatting you."

I accepted the call.

"What happened?"

"We did just sleep. But it was a little hard to leave this morning." Now that she could see me, she could see my cheesy perma grin, and my beet red cheeks.

"How hard?" She said with innuendo.

My mouth fell agape. "You know that's not what I meant."

We both laughed.

"So, do you believe that he likes you now?"

"I'm going with it." I nodded.

We finished the call and got back to the rest of our day. We would see each other the next day at work. It was difficult for me to accept that Chris was into me but having Andrea pointing out things helped. She said I over analyze things more than anyone she’s ever met.


	8. The Oscars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday, February 28, the day of the Oscars. Melanie is dressed and ready to escort Chris down the red carpet of the Oscars. This is the mature, adult section of the story, part 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long and takes place from red carpet arrivals to the after party. It's also the Mature section of the story, so proceed at your own risk. 
> 
> Songs for the story:  
> Certain Things, James Arthur  
> Love Me Like You Do, Ellie Goulding  
> Devil's Touch, TIAAN  
> Good For You, Selena Gomez  
> 

Work the week before the Oscars was busy in the office while Hollywood Blvd. had been closed off for set up. ABC, who had the rights to the program, was verifying everyone’s credentials, no matter what aspect of the event they were working. Security was everywhere around Hollywood & Highland and most of us ended up having makeshift offices in our hotel rooms or hotel conference rooms.

We would pass by Mario Lopez who was doing a live shoot for Access Hollywood or a camera crew doing pre-taped segments for Live with Kelly & Michael. The parking under Hollywood & Highland had been closed off to only those with Oscar Credentials, and anyone who didn’t have proper ID was turned around. Much of the area around the Dolby Theater was still open to tourists which left those working playing a real life version of Frogger trying to cross the road, except this time, we were dodging people. Parts of the red carpet had been placed leading from Hollywood Bvld. to the Dolby Theater but the final pieces wouldn’t be placed until Saturday night when the area was fully closed.

Chris had sent me his list of outlets and who he wanted to stop by and see while on the red carpet. He said there might be a change in who he presented with and he’d update me later but as far as what I was doing, nothing would really change.

Sunday morning Andrea and I agreed to order room service for breakfast before we had to be dressed and ready to work.

“I got an odd text from Illeana, I’m supposed to report with you at Orange Street arrivals and escort someone. Last minute add or something.”

“Fun! We can wait together.”

She left to get dressed and I began my process. We will still have things to get done before our arrivals start. We are due to report at noon. I’m glad my dress has pockets, and I was certain I’d be hungry through the day. I’m not sure when we’d eat again and grabbed the jelly beans from the hotels snack selection. Everything else was chocolate and would have melted.

Shortly after 3:00 pm Chris texted and says he’s leaving his house.

Andrea and I were ready and waiting by 3:30 in case he showed up early. This  allowed him just over an hour to walk the carpet and do press. Clouds had moved in but there was no chance of rain. Under the high tent next to the bleachers of fans and the gauntlet of press, the air was a bit stagnant.

“So the car I’m meeting is TLC7840” Andrea says.

“That’s Chris’s car number,” I say showing her his text.

At that moment, we were directed to the black limo that pulled up. Chris stepped out and smiled and waved as the crowd erupted. He was wearing a dark tuxedo that looked like it could be right off of the runway.

“Good,” Chris said to Andrea, “you got my message.”

“Your message?” she asked.

The limo door did not close and following Chris out of the limo was Henry Cavill.

Chris leaned in to say hello to me with a slight hug. In front of this many people, I’m sure it was awkward. “Ben is doing something else. I got moved and I’m now presenting with Chad Boseman.”

“Who?” I say not sure what’s going on.

“Henry also got called in last minute and I thought Andrea could keep him entertained.” He winked. He then turned to Henry, “Henry, this is Andrea, she’s been briefed on which outlets we’re going to and will be sure to get you to BBC and Radio 1.” Chris further explained that Henry was staying in his guest house. Because of the last minute add to the schedule all hotels in a decent radius were booked.

I saw Henry and Andrea introducing themselves. I even thought I heard a bit of French, but I was distracted as Chris leaned close. “You look fantastic. This is from Jenna.” He retrieves from his inside breast pocket a very recognizable light blue felt drawstring bag.

“What are you doing? People can see!” My eyes wide in shock making sure there wasn't really a camera nearby.

“It’s nothing,” he said. I saw Andrea glance over hearing my reaction. She noted the bag but remained calm and collected and returned to being lost in Henry’s eyes.

I opened “nothing” and find a solitaire diamond pendant on a rose gold chain that fit perfectly within the neckline of the dress. Also in the bag of “nothing” was a pair of rose gold studs to match the necklace. He held out his hand indicating I needed to change my current studs. Once those were placed in the bag, he stood behind me and fastened the clasp of the necklace. I shook my head more in shock that he’d think of this but also slightly embarrassed by the attention, and so publicly. I took the felt bag and placed it in my pocket.

“Pockets?” He asked.

“Of course! I’m not sure when I’ll be able to get food. There are provisions for the evening.”

“Provisions?”

“I grabbed the jellybeans from my room.” I gestured that we should start our way down the carpet.

He and Henry made their way through the throngs of people. Our first stop was the photographer pen. Here was where best and worst dressed list is made. There was a passage behind the step and repeat backdrop and Andrea and I left Henry and Chris to meet them on the other side. It allowed us to get through quickly and avoid being in the background of any photos.

Chris being an ABC/Disney person had to stop at Good Morning America. The Today Show was one of the first outlets just on the left of the giant gold curtains you walk through after the photographer pen.

While talking with Sam Ruben and Jessica Holmes of KTLA, the local CW station in LA, I overheard Chris respond to Jessica’s question about a not bringing anyone this year. “No date, just someone special that I'm meeting later.”

After chatting with Ryan Seacrest for E! and then the local ABC entertainment reporter, George Pennachio, Chris and Henry visited some of the foreign outlets.

This whole time Andrea and I had made sure we’ve got water on hand as well as hand sanitizer after all the hugs and hand shaking.

“What else do you have in those pockets?” Chris asked as I produced a throat lozenge.

Henry spun Andrea around and said, “It would appear, there is no room for pockets.”

Andrea shrugged and winked at Henry. I offered a lozenge to Henry and we continued.

Once we reached the doors of the Dolby Theater it was about 20 minutes before show time. Enough for everyone to make a restroom break. Henry and Chris stopped in the lobby for a quick drink with other industry friends. They both wanted to be seated and not rushed with the mass of last minute arrivals. Andrea and Henry headed one way and Chris and I another. Henry had his own responsibilities and I escorted Chris to his seat. I told him I’d see him and Chad backstage.

The pressures of the live show and everything that came with that was mostly handled by ABC production people. As a member of the Academy team my role was now to help get the ABC people what they needed, that is after Chris presented and I finished my foremost duties as his escort. At least that’s what I assumed anyway.

So after he and Chad presented, I walked Chris back to the lobby. and thanked him for the fun few weeks. I moved to return backstage, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me in.

“Where do you think you're going?” he whispered, grabbing my hand.

“Do you have more to do? I think I have to report backstage when I'm done with you.”

“When you're done with me? You're my escort, you can't leave me here,” he said as he winks and taps my gold all-access credential. “You can’t leave me here unescorted.”

“Are you not going back into the show?”

“I will, but when it's over, you're done right?"

"Yes, I'm off work."

"Good, then we’re meeting here and going upstairs to the ball after the show.”

He went back into the show and I went backstage to find Andrea. We found Ashley and closed out our works tasks and said good bye. She and I then made plans to meet after making the rounds at the Governor's Ball. We watched the rest of the show from the lobby. The girl scout cookies were a funny hit.

As promised, I was waiting in the lobby on the mezzanine floor of the Dolby. We made our way through the mass of people trying to exit toward the escalators up to the Annex on the fifth floor. He no longer needed my pass to access certain areas but said he had to make the rounds and say hi to people.

Once upstairs, he pointed out a bar in the left hand corner. “Nine pm. Meet me there.”

“And then what?”

“Who knows, maybe an adventure?” He said over the music and picked up a glass of champagne from the serving tray passing between us.

Somehow in the chaos I ran into Andrea. She was smiling from ear to ear.

“This has been one of the best events I’ve ever worked.”

“How is Henry?” I ask.

“He had to say hi to a few people. I’m guessing same with Chris?”

I nod. "So we're just…"

“Enjoy the party! Is Chris going to the Vanity Fair Party?”

“I don’t know. He said something about an adventure but declined to give me further details.”

“You’re planning every possible scenario in your head aren’t you.”

“I wish I could even begin to attempt that. I have no idea what he means by adventure, and I can’t plan for that.”

“Just be spontaneous. Say yes to whatever he suggests. It will be good for you.” she said.

Instead of responding I grabbed a few appetizers from the nearby carving station and then feigned to Andrea that I couldn't talk with my mouth full.

I saw her notice something behind me as a devious looks crossed her eyes. I’m worried to turn around and see what plot she is concocting.

“Andrea, Melanie good evening ladies.” Henry’s British accent was smooth as he offered Andrea a beer bottle. “It was all they had.” he said.

She shrugged, “It’ll do for now. Have you seen Chris in your circuit around the room?”

Henry shook his head no.

I looked at my phone to see the time, 8:45. I hadn’t really moved from near the bar where Chris and I were meeting. Henry leaned in and whispered something to Andrea. While I don’t know what he said, I could see the look in her eyes. She and Henry were leaving.

“You kids have fun, I’m going to find one of those chocolate Oscars.” I excused myself giving her the out and not feeling guilty for leaving me. She mouthed, "I’ll call you tomorrow" before she and Henry disappeared into the crowd.

While I really wanted a chocolate Oscar, I didn’t see any displays for one near me. Behind me, someone put their hand around my waist and said, “Excuse me, I’m meeting someone at that bar over there.”

Chris presented me with a small plate of other food which I eagerly accepted. And then he had a small bag that had a ‘to-go’ size mini chocolate Oscar.

“I wanted one of those!”

“I figured.” He smiled back. “Did you move at all?”

I shook my head no, “Who was I going to talk to?

“Andrea?” he offers.

“She found me, and um, I’m not sure Henry will be staying at your place tonight.”

He raised an eyebrow at my statement. “Oh really?”

“They left a few minutes ago, she told me she’d call me tomorrow and we both have rooms next door, so…” I left that hanging.

Chris pulled out his phone to note the time and surveyed the room like he’s looking for something or someone. Not sure if he saw what he was looking for or not, but he leaned  forward and whispered, “How spontaneous can you be?”

I stepped back, “What do you mean?” at the same time hearing Andrea’s voice in my head telling me to say yes to whatever he suggested.

“Are you up for an adventure? Take me back to your hotel room.” He paused and then saw the wheels in my head moving. “Don't think about it, just answer, Does any part of you want to take me back to your hotel room?”

“Yes." I nod.

“Then let’s go.” He grabbed my hand.

“You told KTLA you were meeting someone later.” I remembered suddenly.

“That was you…” he smiled. “Now let's go before anyone notices we've ducked out.”

We were able to maneuver through the people unseen because Leonardo DiCaprio had just walked by. As we exit the Annex, The song “Love Me Like You Do” was playing loudly on the mall sound system. People were milling around everywhere. Chris did his best to dodge them but it took a good five minutes to maneuver through the crowd. Our only hiccup was a quick stop from Sarah Silverman and Michael Sheen who saw Chris and stopped him to say hello. Once free, we quickly snaked around the railings and headed towards the guest access entry point of the hotel.

When we were through the security checkpoint our pace slowed, no longer worried that someone was going to recognize Chris or see us. We were walking by the empty pool deck when Chris stopped just before entering the hotel property.

“What?” I looked beyond him to see if someone or something has blocked the entrance.

He turned towards me and kissed me hungrily. The taste of the champagne still on his tongue. The kiss was intoxicating. His right hand cradled my head as his thumb traced my jawline. His left arm was securely around my waist. He took a deep breath and rested his forehead against mine.

“Now who's thinking?” I say and I placed my hand on his hip.

“I'm not over thinking, I'm remembering this moment when you finally quit thinking about things and let your guard down.”

This time, I moved first. I kissed him and pulled him towards the elevator bank. He stood behind me nibbling on my neck while we waited for the elevator. The doors parted and luckily it was empty. We entered, him still behind me. I pushed floor 16 and leaned back into his frame. Once the doors closed he spun me into the corner, kissing and exploring. The a-typical elevator music pulsing much like our heart beats. The elevator reached my floor and I exited holding his hand, and led him down the hallway. By the time we're at the door, he had undone his bow tie and the top two buttons of his shirt. Luckily it had a proximity key which was in my pocket. It unlocked as we approached. My hands were otherwise occupied grabbing his shirt and opening the door.

Once inside he dead bolted the door. I pulled the curtains shut and turn to see that he's kicked his shoes off and thrown his jacket over the back of one of the arm chairs. He crossed the room in a few quick steps and before I know it his lips are on mine again.

“You still with me?”

“I'm here.” I nodded. I haven’t had anything to drink but the adrenaline from the situation mixed with the freeing feeling of not planning what would come next was itself intoxicating.

“Good,” he turned me around to unzip my dress, but stopped to kiss along my exposed shoulder.

He pulled my dress down and I step out of it. He took a deep breath as he tossed the dress aside.

Underneath I'm wearing a black bustier with boning that smoothed all the right places, garter straps for the thigh high stockings, and a simple black lace thong.

He explored my waist and the fabric and separation between the bottom of the bustier and the thong. He kissed me again and then looked at me, with that intense smile, “You're still thinking about the dress on the floor aren't you?”

I let out a nervous laugh and nodded, surprised that in such a short time he could read certain looks.

“Hang up the dress, I need to call the concierge for some necessities,” he said raising his eyebrows.

“No need.” I responded, “In the bathroom, counter, in the toiletry bag.”

He looked surprised but did as he was told. While he was gone, I hung up the dress and found my minibar key to open the fridge.

“Do you want something to drink?” I asked, “They have a Corona & Heineken.”

“There's only three.” he said as he took the Heineken from me

“You need more than three?”

“Maybe, I'm just surprised you have any.”

“Just because my spontaneity is rare, doesn't mean I can’t be prepared for it.”

He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. While in the bathroom he had removed his shirt and pants. He was standing in a white wife beater where I could see the tattoo along his clavicle and grey Calvin Klein boxer briefs, where his erection stood at attention.

He put his beer and the condoms on the nightstand and turned towards me. Taking my hand and leading me toward the bed, he guided me to lay back as he put a pillow under my head

Chris was adept at unhooking the garters from the stockings and as he rolled each stocking down, taking his time, tracing the seam and then kissing his way back up my legs.

He stopped at the barely there lace thong and teased it with his thumb then looked up at me. He was sitting up on his knees and positioned my legs on either side and leaned forward to kiss me while grinding into me causing my hips to buck. I can feel the length of his cock moving against me.

Chris then moved to my breasts kneading what he can and kissing them through the bustier. He continued to kiss his way back down the bustier and along the exposed skin between the bustier and the thong. As he left kisses along my labia, he nudged my clit with his nose. He pushed my knees together and up toward my torso so he can remove the thong, I lifted my hips to aid him.

He returned to kiss my now exposed tuft of hair. He deftly moved to lick my labia with his broad tongue. His arm is rested against my thigh to keep them apart and provide him with unimpeded accesses as his tongue dips into me. My hips involuntarily bucked against his arms as he separated my labia with his fingers to give him easier access to suck my clit. I heard him laugh and felt the vibrations against my thigh. The sensation caused the rest of my body to pebble with goose bumps.

Chris adjusted his position and moved one of my legs over his left shoulder. His arm reached around pulling at the top of the bustier. My hand covered his as he’s pulled the bustier down far enough to free my breasts. He’s found a nipple which he is attending to.  

He ran a finger in the wetness along my slit and teased my entrance and grazed my clit. A wanton moan escaped in response. His eyes opened to make eye contact with me.

His tongue returned, lapping up the wetness quick and rapid. A few, strong focused flicks of his tongue felt like an electric shock in my core when mixed with the broad sweeps he made. Without warning, his errant finger found its way inside me, slowly at first and then picked up the pace when a second finger joined. He began to apply pressure to and sucked on my clit as the thrusts of his fingers delved inside me. They curled to hit the right spots with just the right amount of pressure. My heartbeat responded and matched the pace of his fingers, and I noticed the rest of my body started to react. My breathing became shallow and muscles contracted around his fingers inside me. His right hand has left my breasts to match momentum on my clit, circling quickly. My whole body shudders as the orgasm takes over and a groan of pleasure escaped. In eagerness, he removed his fingers and reached for the bustier. Chris grabbed at the top between my breasts and pulled me up toward him.

He leaned  down to kiss me, I can taste my wetness still on his lips. I tried to normalize my breathing but kissing him feverishly didn't help. I slipped my hands under his shirt to remove it over his head but I couldn't reach. We separated long enough to get his shirt off. I could now see the other tattoos on his abdomen. I traced my fingers through the fuzz of his chest hair and he leaned back down for a kiss. His hands however are on another mission to unhook the bustier completely. He had moved up to full kneeling height which, from his vantage point, he was able to lean over my shoulders. What he didn’t expect was the access he’d given me. My hands moved from the hem of his boxer briefs to the waistband where I’ve liberated his cock. I began to stroke it playfully while he struggled to find the hooks behind me and undoes them.

He leaned back as he cast it aside and said with a wink, “It’s staying there.”

I laughed and returned to stroking his cock but he pulled away. He stood to remove the offending fabric and laid beside me, returning me to a prone position. Our lips met again as our hands explored, mine on his erection. I pushed his shoulder back and moved on top of him. He seemed shocked but smiled and conceded to let me take over. Straddling him my vagina rubbed along his erection. He reached for the nightstand and grabbed one of the condoms. He ripped it open and handed it to me. I sheath his length easily. He pulled me back into kiss as our bodies began again rubbing and grinding against each other.

My breasts, now free from their restraint, were squeezed and tugged. His hands continued down to my hips grabbing my ass and slowed the grinding enough to guide his cock into me.

Although I was quite wet, I had to adjust to his size inside of me. Slowly, as I lowered myself further onto his penis, he inhaled sharply through his teeth. He looked at me making sure I’m okay and not letting my rational brain take over. No words were spoken but there was a nonverbal “Are you okay?”

I nodded. "You sure?" "I'm sure" and I nodded again. He then began to move his hips upward, slowly at first, and each time I met his thrust our pace picked up. His hands moved up to squeeze my breasts as I bounced on his cock. He grabbed my neck and pulls me down into a kiss while he used the spring from the bed to aid in his pace. I have leaned far enough forward that I have to reach for the purple velvet decorative portion on the headboard to balance myself against. He stretched up and caught one of my bouncing breasts in his mouth sucking and biting, teasing my nipples.

His movements below me suddenly stop as his muscles seize. I can feel him contract inside me, filling the condom in spurts. He pulled me into him as the effects of the orgasm subside, just holding me against his chest. He kissed my forehead and us rolled over onto our sides. “That angle was a little too much too soon.” He pulled out and discarded the condom in the bathroom.

He walked back towards me, stopping at the nightstand to grab another condom. “I’ll need a few minutes, but ready for more?” I take it from him and pulled him towards me. I'm not in my head right now and everything had been laid bare. I was about to kiss him but I decided to kiss the tattoo along his clavicle. I traced the words as I then pushed him onto his back on the bed.

I laid beside him as I traced his other tattoo on my left. I leaned down to suck on his tiny pebbled nipple and gently tug on it with my teeth. Across his chest, I kiss drops of perspiration left over from our workout. I moved to get a better angle and kiss more of his chest. His hands to that point had been resting on the bed. But once my breasts touched his cock, his hands moved to my shoulders guiding me the rest of the way. The feeling of my soft flesh and taut nipples against the hair on his stomach was such a turn on. I kissed my way along the muscular curvature from his hips to penis.

Once there, I took him into my hand and kissed the head of his cock. My hair fell forward, and he grabbed it with one hand, pulling it back to give him full view. His eyes dark and heavy-lidded waited to see what I would do next. I worked his shaft between my hand and watched him in response as I swirled my mouth over the tip. He closed his eyes as I pumped and worked his cock. I licked his full length and was about to continue when the hand that had been holding my hair tugged me towards him. Chris had stopped me and pulled me forward kissing me deeply. I let him, but pushed him back on the bed and continued bring his cock to full attention again.

Once he was ready to go, he rolled on the next condom. With one quick motion he pushed me to my back, knelt in front of me and separated my legs. My arms grabbed the side of the mattress as he pounded into me. My breasts freely bouncing from the motion. He continued in and out as I heard the sound of his balls hitting my ass. One hand bent my left leg and he held onto my ankle for leverage while the other hand moved towards my clit.  The pad of his thumb worked some of the wetness around my clit in small tenacious circles. All the while, the momentum of his thrusts had moved me closer to the edge of the mattress and he pulled me back to the middle never exiting me. The look in his eyes as he continued to drive into me was earnest.

He leaned down and kissed me hard and feverish, and it was then that I felt his body start to seize. He pulled out and removed the condom holding his cock with his other hand. I placed my hand on top of his, assisting in friction as he came on my stomach. He fell forward next to me nuzzling on my breasts, teasing them with his beard. They were covered with perspiration and goosebumps.

We laid there in silence just listening to each other breathe when the chill set in. I shivered against his chest. He got up to adjust the covers that had made their way to the floor. As he climbed back in next to me I said, “Now, that’s what I call good and fucked.” He looked at me with a smile and replied “Language, young lady.”


	9. Monday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after the Oscars and Melanie and Chris spent the night in the hotel. Mature part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs for the chapter: Give into Me, Garret Hedlund & Leighton Meister from Country Strong and Fall In Love Barcelona

I woke up quite comfortably in Chris’s arms as he lay on his back. I was curled up on his left arm with my left leg tangled in with his. He was passed out cold. Not snoring but breathing deeply. I slid out of bed, not waking him and grabbed the hotel phone. I was starving, and neither of us  had really eaten at the party the night before. I called room service and order pancakes, eggs and bacon. I ask for them to deliver between 8 and 8:30, not sure when he’d wake up, it was 6:15 now. I found a t-shirt in my suitcase and tried to make some semblance of my bed-hair. I was mortified to find my mascara and eyeliner were in patches across my face. I grabbed a washcloth to make myself presentable and figured while I was there I should also brush my teeth. I was back in bed by 6:30 and I snuggled back in my place.

He stirred somewhat by the movement of the mattress and began to rub my back. Feeling the t-shirt he tried to pull it down, thinking it was the sheet. He had to wake up more to realize I had already been up. The curtains have blocked  most of the morning but there is a grey haze from the sun trying to get through the black-out panels.

“Good morning,” he said as he leaned in for a kiss, from which he quickly pulled back “Is that toothpaste? You got up before me to avoid morning breath?”

“No,” I tried to sound defensive, “I was cold, thirsty, and hungry in that order.”

“What did you do about hungry? Eat and then brush your teeth?” he smiled.

“I ordered room service. It’ll be here between 8 and 8:30.”

“What time is it now? he rolled over to look and grab a drink from the water bottle on the nightstand. “It’s 6:45 what are you doing up so early?”

“I told you I was cold.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I wasn’t going to interrupt your beauty sleep.”

“Was I snoring?”

“No, you looked tired, I watched you sleep. Did I snore?” I ask horrified.

“No.” he giggled, “but you must have had a fantastic dream.”

“Why? What did I say?” I say abruptly sitting up.

“You talk in your sleep. You must have been too tired at my place.”

I could feel my face blush but luckily it was still dark enough he couldn't see it. “What did I say?”

“You made little ‘mmm haahaa mmm hemmm’ sounds like someone was doing something that made you very happy.” He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss. The grey glow from the sun provided enough light that we could see outlines of each other. He looked into my eyes and whispered “Hi.”

“Hi.” I respond. “I had a really nice night.”

“Me too.” he said as he put his forehead on mine.

“Remembering this moment too?”

“Absolutely. What time will food be here?”

“Between 8 and 8:30.”

“Okay, wait here.” he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. “Can I borrow some toothpaste?”

“Where did you hide a toothbrush?”

“I’m using my finger.”

I get out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. I pulled out an extra toothbrush from the toiletry bag. “Always prepared,” I said as I tapped him in the nose with it.

I turned to walk away and he swatted my ass.

I turned on the light on the night stand and was looking at my phone when he returned. There were a few missed texts from Andrea wondering what the adventure ended up being. They stopped about 10pm. I couldn't help but laugh.

“Whatever is so funny can wait,” he said as he took my phone and tossed it to the couch across the room. Turning off the light he said, “I have one hour before food gets here.”

My eyes took a minute to adjust to sudden darkness “One hour for what?”

My answer pulled the t-shirt over my head and leaned in to kiss me passionately. In the dark he had grabbed the last condom from the nightstand and I hear it rip open. Our heads separated momentarily while he takes advantage of his morning erection.

He leaned back toward me and pulled my hips toward the center of the bed. He grabbed a pillow and put it under my ass. Like the night before, his hands made quick work of spreading my arousal. This time however, without fanfare he thrust his cock deep inside, the previous night’s activities made it a little easier for his girth to fit inside. Still, he waited for my muscles to relax around him before picking up speed.

This time, I wrapped my right leg around his waist and with the pillow underneath, this was a completely different angle of entry. He propped himself up on his left elbow by my head but our mouths ravage each other. We were lost in the probing of our tongues, the feel of his teeth along mine. Breathing heavily into each other's mouths, I felt the tip of his penis hit the bottom of cervix. My eyes fluttered open at the sensation and my breath catches in my chest. I took a deep breath. He pulled back a little and continued his pace, letting up on how hard he was hitting.

My right arm held onto his arm by my head as my breathing became labored. I turned into the crook of his elbow. My left hand moved to my clit, I wanted to rub it to relieve the build up behind it. Chris kissed my exposed neck and whispers, “That’s my job.” His free hand has moved my hand out of the way. I allowed him to continue but I kept my hand on top of his, worried that he wouldn't apply enough pressure.

This little exercise tested his stamina as he tried to maintain the pace he started out with. His arm collapsed by my head but his hips continued and I do what I can help out with friction and contraction. I decided to squeeze my muscles on the next inward thrust and this time it was his breath that catches. He slowed only long enough to adjust to the new tightness. This whole time his right hand was pulling on the sensitive nub pinching it and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. My hand rested on the back of his as he did this. As he picked up pressure, I squeezed it, then he pressed harder. We worked together like gas and clutch, encouraging him to apply more pressure when I needed it.

After some prolonged attention, my body finally reacts. One pointed motion with his thumb he hit the nerve endings that caused the rest of my muscles to seize and shudder. Chris took that as his cue to increase his pace thrusting into me. My hand grasped  his, not wanting more pressure but because it was the closest thing to reach. The continued pressure on my clit and sensation of his thrusts caused the electric shock of the orgasm to course through my body. Bright flashes shoot across my closed eyelids and my toes to curl in response. At the same time his balls contract and I feel him fill the condom inside me. His thrusts slowed to a stop and we just laid there entwined, connected. He pulled out, careful not to dislodge the condom. He returned from the bathroom with a warm washcloth for me to clean off. I looked at the clock and it was 7:45.

He found my t-shirt on the floor and threw it back to me as he got dressed. All he had were his clothes from the night before. I put a pair of yoga pants on so I could answer the door for room service. I took the tray not letting the staff into the room. The last thing Chris needed was someone spilling his whereabouts to the paparazzi. While I’m sure the staff at the hotel have seen everything and are paid to be discreet, I’d rather not chance it.

We both devoured the pancakes. Our activities and lack of nourishment the last 12 hours made for two very hungry people.

“So now what?” he asks.

“Um, confused.” I had successfully been out of my head for almost 12 hours and his question suddenly had me panicked.

“Now that the Oscars are over, what does one do who works for the Academy?”

“Oh, normal job, other events. Fundraising. Andrea and I are going on vacation soon.”

“Speaking of Andrea, did she text? Where did she end up?”

“I told her you had an adventure planned, she wondered what it was.”

“What are you going to tell her?”

“That I had a great night?”

“Anything about us?”

“Maybe.” I responded coyly. “You know she left with Henry. She's my best friend, we'll tell each other everything, you know that right?.” I smiled.

“Well, before that, you have to do one more thing for me.” he said.

“Sure, what?”

“I need a ride home, and we need to be discreet about it.”

My planner brain kicked into overdrive at that moment, “Did you cancel your car home? Does your publicist know where you are?”

“Calm down, I only booked a one way ride. Henry said he’d take care of getting back to my place. If he’s with Andrea, she knows how to get there. And yes, the right people know where I am.” he laughed.

“You what? Did you know you were going to come back here with me?”

“I was hoping to,” He said, “You might say I planned this.”

\--------

Most of Hollywood may have been  asleep, but it was still Monday morning. Everyone else had to work. I called the concierge of the hotel and inquired about getting someone out of the hotel discreetly and how that would be arranged.

The man on the other end explained where we could meet someone from security on my floor. I packed up my stuff and left the key in the room. I had called valet for my car to be brought up. Security explained how I would reach the loading dock entrance to avoid Chris being seen by anyone.

He was waiting as I pulled into the loading dock and he jumped in the passenger side. We drove the quick 15 minutes up Outpost Drive to his house. Chris grabbed my hand and held it.

"I know you had fun last night."

"I did." I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Are you sad you didn't go to the Vanity Fair party?"

"No.” he smiled at me. “Besides, there's always next year. You're off the rest of the day, yes?"

"Yes. But I work tomorrow, and I'll need to go home at some point today." At that, he laughed and kissed my hand.

As we pulled in the driveway at Chris's house, there was Andrea’s car. Dodger came to greet us in the driveway. We found Henry in the kitchen who was making breakfast for Andrea. It appeared someone else had missed the Vanity Fair party. It had been an adventure all right.


End file.
